prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 6, 2013 Smackdown results
The December 6, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 3, 2013 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary After suffering an Attitude Adjustment at the hands of World Heavyweight Champion John Cena on Raw – just nine days before their historic showdown at WWE TLC – WWE Champion Randy Orton claimed to be “the greatest Superstar of this or any other generation.” Orton then offered a respectful apology to The Authority. But Daniel Bryan would delay his exit, suggesting Orton apologize instead for “impersonating a champion” and promising that, no matter who comes out on top at WWE TLC, he will be waiting. The submission specialist then challenged The Viper to a match on SmackDown! With what is arguably the biggest match in WWE history looming in just over one week, though, Orton was content to simply walk off, giving Bryan a flat-out “no” for an answer. But SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero didn't agree with The Face of WWE's decision and scheduled Orton and Bryan to battle in SmackDown's main event! With Big E Langston ready to defend his Intercontinental Title at WWE TLC against Damien Sandow, the champion battled Fandango on SmackDown as his No. 1 contender sat in on commentary. Dancing days weren't here again for the fleet-footed one, as Big E dominated his opponent and leveled Fandango with The Big Ending to score the Friday night win. After the three-count, Sandow entered the ring and an epic stare down ensued as the two larger-than-life Superstars ready for battle at WWE TLC. Prior to the scheduled battle between Kofi Kingston and Alberto Del Rio, Bad News Barrett arrived and ruined the day for the WWE Universe in Tulsa, making some unkind remarks about Oklahoma. But that wasn't the only bit of bad news for Kofi, as Del Rio went on to viciously attack The Wildcat before the bell rang, decimating the highflier with a mule kick to the head before locking Kingston into the Cross Armbreaker. Two days after Goldust defeated Ryback in one-on-one action on WWE Main Event, the WWE Tag Team Champions battled The Human Wrecking Ball & his fellow former “Heyman Guy,” Curtis Axel, on the blue brand. After Ryback hurled The Bizarre One into the steel ring steps, Cody rushed over and clocked his brother's attacker with a Disaster Kick off the SmackDown announce table. But when Rhodes re-entered the ring, Axel was able to take advantage of the distraction and roll him up for the pair's second huge victory of the week. After some disagreement between The Shield over who would go head-to-head with their WWE TLC opponent, CM Punk, US Champion Dean Ambrose elected himself the “baddest” member of the unit, and so emerged to battle The Second City Saint on SmackDown. With the ever-present threat of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins hanging in the air, Punk — still suffering from bruised ribs after The Shield's Monday night attack — found a way to heroically overcome Ambrose in a back-and-forth one-on-one bout. Enduring Ambrose's calculated attack on his rib cage, The Best in the World roared back to finish the champion off with a thundering GTS. Then, as he exited the arena, he seemingly grew eyes in the back of his head, scanning the scene for Ambrose's Shield compatriots. Though they never arrived, both Rollins and Reigns will certainly be in Houston on Sunday, Dec. 15, when The Shield squares off against Punk in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. With Divas Champion AJ Lee sitting in on commentary, her counterpart, Tamina, took on “Total Divas” star Natalya on Friday night's best show. Despite Tamina's powerful offensive assault, when she missed the Snuka Splash off the top rope, Natalya shocked her opponent by covering her for the three-count. Will Natalya have the same good fortune when she clashes with AJ Lee with the title on the line at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs? After rudely cutting off Rey Mysterio's interview with Renee Young so they could question his United States citizenship, Zeb Colter and The Real Americans challenged The Master of the 619 to a Tag Team Match against him and a mystery partner of his choosing. Rey's choice? None other than The World's Largest Athlete himself, Big Show! Initially shocked, The Real Americans carried on, and a blockbuster tag team battle raged on SmackDown. But Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger proved to be no match for the potent one-two combination of the 619 and a chokeslam. And when The Ultimate Underdog literally stood on his partner's enormous shoulders to hit a splash on Cesaro, The Real Americans were silenced. After Bad News Barrett delivered more news to the WWE Universe, Daniel Bryan battled WWE Champion Randy Orton in an explosive SmackDown main event. But The Beard was more than ready for WWE's Apex Predator, and the two Superstars put on a stunning display for the SmackDown faithful. At the height of the action, though, the lights in the arena went out and the terrifying chords of The Wyatt's theme played. When the lights came back on, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper appeared, standing outside the ring. Their menacing presence was enough to distract Bryan, and allowed Orton to plant his opponent with the RKO! The horror wasn't yet over for Daniel Bryan, as Bray Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron with another creepy message for his WWE TLC opponent. Once again attempting to draw Bryan into his circle, Wyatt told Bryan that, at WWE TLC, he will find out “what he really is.” Wyatt closed out his latest missive by telling Bryan to “join us.” Results ; ; *Dark Match: Justin Gabriel defeated Tyson Kidd *Big E. Langston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (2:45) *RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated Rhodes Brothers (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) (4:15) *CM Punk defeated Dean Ambrose (9:45) *Natalya defeatedTamina Snuka (2:55) *Rey Mysterio & The Big Show defeated The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (4:20) *Randy Orton defeated Daniel Bryan (8:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton confronts Daniel Bryan SD 12-6-13 1.jpg SD 12-6-13 2.jpg SD 12-6-13 3.jpg SD 12-6-13 4.jpg SD 12-6-13 5.jpg SD 12-6-13 6.jpg Big E Langston v Fandango SD 12-6-13 7.jpg SD 12-6-13 8.jpg SD 12-6-13 9.jpg SD 12-6-13 10.jpg SD 12-6-13 11.jpg SD 12-6-13 12.jpg Kofi Kingston v Alberto Del Rio SD 12-6-13 13.jpg SD 12-6-13 14.jpg SD 12-6-13 15.jpg SD 12-6-13 16.jpg SD 12-6-13 17.jpg SD 12-6-13 18.jpg Ryback & Curtis Axel v Goldust & Cody Rhodes SD 12-6-13 19.jpg SD 12-6-13 20.jpg SD 12-6-13 21.jpg SD 12-6-13 22.jpg SD 12-6-13 23.jpg SD 12-6-13 24.jpg CM Punk v Dean Ambrose SD 12-6-13 25.jpg SD 12-6-13 26.jpg SD 12-6-13 27.jpg SD 12-6-13 28.jpg SD 12-6-13 29.jpg SD 12-6-13 30.jpg SD 12-6-13 31.jpg SD 12-6-13 32.jpg SD 12-6-13 33.jpg SD 12-6-13 34.jpg Natalya v Tamina Snuka SD 12-6-13 35.jpg SD 12-6-13 36.jpg SD 12-6-13 37.jpg SD 12-6-13 38.jpg SD 12-6-13 39.jpg SD 12-6-13 40.jpg Rey Mysterio & Big Show v The Real Americans SD 12-6-13 41.jpg SD 12-6-13 42.jpg SD 12-6-13 43.jpg SD 12-6-13 44.jpg SD 12-6-13 45.jpg SD 12-6-13 46.jpg SD 12-6-13 47.jpg SD 12-6-13 48.jpg Randy Orton v Daniel Bryan SD 12-6-13 49.jpg SD 12-6-13 50.jpg SD 12-6-13 51.jpg SD 12-6-13 52.jpg SD 12-6-13 53.jpg SD 12-6-13 54.jpg SD 12-6-13 55.jpg SD 12-6-13 56.jpg SD 12-6-13 57.jpg SD 12-6-13 58.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #746 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #746 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events